


Los Conejitos se van a casar

by FJAlechan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJAlechan/pseuds/FJAlechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-cuento en poesía de un solo capítulo con algunos de los personajes de Shingeki, tenía ganas de hacer algo así y esto resultó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Conejitos se van a casar

.  
Un ratoncito amarillo de azul mirada, profunda belleza  
Sus pasos le dirigían en aquella floreada vereda  
A encontrarse en el bosque de árboles cubiertos de brea  
A sus amigos queridos, que conoció una tarde en la pradera.  
.  
Asómese envidiosa, la zorra pelirroja desde su cueva  
Cuando los tres ratoncitos amigos emparejaron su andar  
Mikasa la oscura, Eren el cobrizo y Armin el amarillo  
Se saludaron y rieron ¡Eran grandes amigos!  
.  
Un grupo de tres, un tanto disparejo  
Se dirigían a la boda de su gran amigo el conejo  
Annie la tigresa, Berth el pantera y Reiner el tigre  
Galopaban veloces, con sus semblantes felices.  
.  
Llegaban a tiempo tomando el camino del lago  
Christa la canaria e Ymir la oscura loba  
¿De quién es la boda? Preguntó extrañado Jean el caballo   
Respondiere el camaleón de Marco recién llegado:  
"El novio es Levi, el conejo gruñón  
Toma por esposa a la coneja Hanji  
¡Están locos de amor!"  
.  
Riko la paloma colocó delicadamente una blanca flor  
En el pelaje de la oreja de la coneja color marrón  
Más que hermosa ¡Se ve perfecta! ¡Bellísima!  
Exclamó en voz alta quien se convertiría en su señor.  
.  
Un trío de dorado pelaje, propio del hermoso ruiseñor  
Mike, Nanaba y Moblit cantaban con fervor  
Oficiase la ceremonia por Erwin el rey león  
Bendiciendo a los conejos que juraron eterno amor.  
.  
¿Quién será el siguiente? Aún no lo sabemos  
Lo que seguro es ¡Siempre estaremos contentos!  
Los animales en el bosque, buenos amigos aquellos  
¡Saltaban! ¡Danzaban! En alegres movimientos  
¡La boda, la fiesta, la celebración, el cortejo!  
Alegría en el bosque ¡Un júbilo del cielo!  
.  
Si ves por el bosque dos conejos brincar  
Un oscuro y un marrón ¡Será ese enamorado par!  
Sonríeles sinceramente ¡Te traerán felicidad!  
Pues en su mirada contemplarás ¡El verdadero amar!  
.  
FIN


End file.
